1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spraying head, and more particularly to a spraying head for bathing which is connected to a wall pipe, and when in use, the water is flowed into the spraying head from the wall pipe and then sprayed out of a water outlet panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional spraying head for bathing comprises an outer housing 10, an inner housing 20 and a bolt 30. A through hole 11 is defined in a center of a top edge of the outer housing 10, an abutting portion 12 is outward bent from a lower end of the outer housing 10, and a tube-shaped locking seat 13 is mounted in the through hole 11. An intermediate portion of the locking seat 13 is disposed with a protruding ring 131 abutted against a periphery of an upper end of the through hole 11, and the upper end of the locking seat 13 is formed with outer threads 132. A chamber 133 is formed in the locking seat 13, a through hole 134 is defined in a bottom surface of the chamber 133, and in a periphery of a lower edge of the chamber 133 is disposed a plurality of water outlet openings 135. The inner housing 20 is mounted in the outer housing 10, the bottom of the inner housing 20 is combined with a water outlet panel 21, and a wrapping section 22 mounted with a water-stop washer 23 in a periphery thereof is disposed in a periphery of the bottom of the inner housing 20. In a center of a top edge of the inner housing 20 is formed a positioning hole 24, a locking member 25 having inner threads 251 is mounted in the positioning hole 24, and in a periphery of the positioning hole 24 is defined a plurality of water inlet holes 26. A bolt 30 is passed through the through hole 134 of the locking seat 13 of the outer housing 10 from up to down and is threaded with the inner threads 251 of the locking member 25 of the inner housing 20 in such a manner that the inner housing 20 is moved upwardly, enabling the water-stop washer 23 of the inner housing 20 to abut against the inner edge of the abutting portion 12 of the outer housing 10, so as to form a sealing condition.
With reference to FIG. 3, when in use, the joint is connected to a wall pipe, and when the water tap is opened, the water is firstly flowed into the outer housing 10 from the wall pipe via the joint and the water outlet openings 135 of the locking seat 13 to lash the upper surface of the inner housing 20, and then flowed into the inner housing 20 from the water inlet holes 26 and sprayed out of the spraying head of the water outlet panel 21.
However, the conventional spraying head for bathing still has the following disadvantages:
Firstly, since the conventional spraying head for bathing is generally used in SPA, the inlet water must be pressurized by a pressurization motor, and the inner housing 20 is fixed in the outer housing 10 by the bolt 30. Thereby, when the water is flowed into the outer housing 10 via the water outlet openings 135 of the locking seat 13 to lash the upper surface of the inner housing 20, the outer housing 10 is likely to be deformed downward because of the weight of the water and plus the powerful water pressure, causing the leakage of the water from the inner housing 20 and the outer housing 10, and even the falling off of the inner housing 20.
Secondly, the water sprayed out of the spraying head of the water outlet panel 21 must be via the water inlet holes 26 of the inner housing 20 firstly, such that the water inlet quantity is reduced greatly and the water cannot be discharged smoothly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.